Conventionally, a micro flow-path device for transporting fluid by using a tubular structure having a very small inner diameter and a micro space provided inside a small device as a flow path is known. As the application of such a micro flow-path device, for example, a medical catheter, a microfluidic device for analysis and reaction, or the like is exemplified. It is considered that by using the micro flow-path device, various effects such as miniaturization of a liquid feeding device, an analysis device, and a reaction device, tinier amount of an analysis sample and a reaction sample, and automation and energy conservation of a liquid feeding system, an analysis system, and a reaction system are obtainable.
However, in the conventional micro flow-path device, usually, high pressure is needed as an external energy during feeding the fluid into the flow path, the driving force cannot be secured in an environment where external energy cannot be obtained, and therefore the fluid transportation has been difficult. In addition, in the conventional micro flow-path device, the structure of the flow path is fine and elaborate, and therefore the problems that the flow path hindrance occurs due to the adhesion of impurities, and the cleaning efficiency is poor and the maintainability is low because of the closed flow path have been pointed out.